The eternal story
by Lungor Sterling Lycien
Summary: After their break up, Finn comes back to New York in order to visit Rachel. But she doesn't answer, so Finn is left alone in a big city in which he doesn't fit. Alone, depressed and broken hearted, what will he do then ? What might happen ? Read to find out ! This is a new writing style I'm experimenting, as well as a plot twist... So let me know what you think !
1. Chapter 1

_**The eternal story**_

Before you, reader, start reading this story, I'd like to warn you about a few things...

First of all, if you're a bit confused, keep in mind that this story takes palce in the beginning of season 4 of Glee. To be true, I didn't like the way Brody was intriduced, I think he didn't fit. And what's more, I really hated the way Rachel and Finn broke up... So this is my version. It's a bit strange, but I like shakespearian endings... Maybe there will be a sequel, but at the moment, I don't think so, there is so much going on... Anyway, you are free to appreciate this story. And to leave a review too!

Second, this story is a way for me to try a new writing style... Like an experiment. So let me know what you think. Any tips to improve are welcome as long as they are not offensing.

And last but not least, have fun! This story is for anyone, you can see this with the rating. So have a nice time reading it!

Yours faithfully,

_Sterling Lycien-Monteith_

Special thanks to my friends and family. And you, reader.


	2. The eternal story

_**The eternal story**_

He has never felt so alive. His skin was burning as he felt his own lungs getting full of fire. In fact, he was breathing nothing more than fire. All of his problems, his heartaches, everything... Was gone. He was finally at peace. And while he was drifting even deeper into the depths of time, all he was thinking about was her. Even if he was long gone, she has never left him... He still had a piece of her inside his heart, deep down inside, well hidden from the world.

Then, a strange music broke the burdening silence. A music so soft, yet so strong that it moved his soul. Like a soft whisper for goodbyes, or like a caress from an autumn zephyr... It rocked him tenderly in the depths of his despair. He was falling asleep slowly, listening to the fading music. Soon, it diseapered. He was finally home, somewhere beyond our world, and somewhere beyond our comprehension... Somewhere where we would all join him soon enough...

_It's the same story, in the mists of time. Nothing changed... And in the memories, blown by the wind, everything is engraved..._

_It's the same story, in the mists of time. Nothing changed... And in the memories, blown by the wind, everything is engraved..._

_It's the same story, in the mists of time. Nothing changed... And in the memories, blown by the wind, everything is engraved..._

_It's the same story, in the mists of time. Nothing changed... And in the memories, blown by the wind, everything is engraved..._

**###°###**

The young man was walking in the silent streets of New York alone. His head, down, seemed to be hidden from others, enough though there was not a living soul around. He turned at the corner of the street, without looking in front of him, blind. Even though he was walking slowly, at a steady pace, a rage was bruning inside of him, a rage so strong that his head was burning and his heart boiling... He battered the ground with his feet, feeling himself weak at some point, trying to regain any kind of comfort in hearing his own footsteps in the dark night. It's been a long time he was walking, yet he didn't know how long. Maybe it's been just a few seconds, or minutes, or hours... He didn't care.

He finally turned at the corner of a shop, still opened. He stopped abruptly, and glared at the people inside, rising his head. His watery eyes were enlightened by the neons as his mind wandered in the depths of his soul. What happened ? He didn't know. For a moment, he was excited, happy. And the second after, disapointed, depressed. It was all because of him. One word, just one. A name, forever locked on her unfaithful lips which were kissing him before with just as much love as she was kissing him now : Brody.

He balled his fists, walking away, drowning in his anger. How could that happened ? It was more plausible to him that one of them would disapear, be killed or even died... But being unfaithful was the least he would be expecting. Well, she wasn't the one to blame. He left, it was his fault. But they promised to be together... And he wasn't the one who broke a promise. Why ? Wasn't he good enough ? Was he dumb ? Too soft ? Too harsh ? Or was he just not enough there for her ? Should he has been a better listener ? Care more about her ? What ? Why ?

It was all dark now, he could not see clearly. Even two feet ahead. When he rose his head again, he saw a big sign on the road : he was now out of town. He grimaced, looking back, waiting for something to happen. Yet, nothing happened. There was not neither a certain person running towards him, yelling, nor a car following him in the distance. He sighed, leaning against the wall. As the sun was settled, the stars came out, gleaming in all their splendor. Altogether, they were forming a brith and intense light. Yet one star alone was as shiny as a flashlight... Thoughtfull, he lowered his head, glaring at his shoes. They were expensive, yet he bought them just for this day, as well as he spent hours making them shine. And now... Was it worth it in the end... ?

A car stopped abruptly in front of him. He didn't move an inch, and he didn't even care. A man opened the door, calling the young man. He finally looked at the man, with a dull and somehow mournfull glare.

"What are you doing here, boy ?"

The man seemed to be in his 40s. A tall man, brown man with a long mustache. Besides his gruffy side and his accent, he seemed nice. At least, nice enough to care for stranger...

"Thinking, sir."

"Thinking in the dark of the night, and alone in the street ?"

"Nothing more and nothing less."

The man grimaced a bit, in bewilderment. He looket at the young man as if he was not real. He seemed to be waiting for him to strike, and disapearing, like a ghost. But he just chuckled a bit, just to do something, and make the other leave.

"Want a ride home, boy ?"

"No, but thank you sir."

"As you wish boy. But be careful out there."

The man closed the door, and he left. The car slowly disapeared in the distance. The young man sighed again, hiding his head in his palms. Suddenly, something caught his attention. He could smell something... Water. He wasn't brilliant, but maybe there was water around, like a lake, or a river... Then, something popped into his mind.

For one of the last times in his life, he felt alive, as he ran around in the big enlightened town. His mind was burning, but his soul was boiling. He could feel his own blood pulsating thick in his veins. Everything was a blur to him, it was all a mess of colors. His smiling eyes have lost this light that made him special in her eyes... But he didn't care. During his fat trip in the city, he cried in his heart but yelled in his head, regaining comfort in his defeat. Indeed, he's just lost everything, what meant everything to him, but he gained freedom. Freedom that he could only win in a certain way... For he wasn't totally free yet.

He could only hear the sound of his shaggy breaths and the pulsations inside his veins. As he was running, totally blind and out of control, images kept flooding in him, as much as he disliked it. Images that hurt him as hard as a shot in his heart. Large waves of sharp pain hit him repaetidly, slapping him in the face. Tears started to fall in a bling fury. His heart ached, crying. A torrent of fears hurt him hard. Another blow, the worst, stroke. The pain was excrutiating.

_**###°###** _

_He breathed heavily. The world may collapse, or explode, for all he cared about was her. The girl in front of him, in her bathing suit. His high school sweetheart. How the moment was perfect. Indeed, they were alone, in the night, swimming... He felt strange when she approached him with a smirk he has never seen before. How perfect she was to him. At that moment, he was drowning in pure bliss. Until he felt something strange, but really not good at all. _

"_Oh no, Finn... Think."_

_Yet, it was already too late, feeling himself getting deezy. Too late._

"_Think. Think!"_

_But it happened anyway. Their late swim was blown away by his... Well, reaction. It was still one of those times that he felt alive, alone with the one he loved... He loved her. It was true. Or else, they wouldn't be together. But he didn't know what love really was. Until she came around..._

_**###°###** _

_He felt it. Another blow, but different. It was deeper, and happier, and so much more than what he would tend to believe. Like he said, it was like fireworks. It was his own fourth of July. They were alone in the auditorium when it all began, just by putting his hand on the wrong side of his chest to show his heart... Then she said those words, those silly words that made his walls trumble down for good... _

"_You can kiss me if you want to."_

_Just as simple as that. He listened to his heart, and not his head. Without much deep thinking, he gulped a bit, and the answer came out, almost naturally._

"_I want to."_

_Then they leaned closer. And it lead them on the floor of the auditorium. Anyone could have been there at that moment, anything could have happened... Yet again, he didn't care. He felt that same thing again, that thing that made him feel alive. His heart was beating furiously into his chest. He felt himself getting red, and a bit out of breath. It came once again. Good times never last. He apologized, a bit too abruptly, and left. It ended as it started : simple words. _

_**###°###**_

_He walked nervously, heading for the auditorium. A sacred and meaningful palce to him now. He was ready to see her, talk, and maybe to get together, with her. He was wearing his nice new shirt, had a new haircut, and even bought her a flower. A red tulip, meaning an udying love... He adjusted the collar of his shirt anxiously, and entered the giant room. _

_His heart stopped. Literally. He was frozen, not knowing what to do... But he prefered to stay silent, in the dark corner, watching desperatly... _

_Jessie. The rival. The heartthrob. The enemy. And he kissed her. Deliberatly. Like if he even loved her, truly, deeply, and madly... They didn't even notice him. His heart was aching. He couldn't believ what just happened. And after that, they left, hand in hand, with no other words... He raised his right hand, as if he could stop them... Then he saw the flower. And thought. _

_He turned away, head down, in deep thinking. Until his foot hit a locker. He looked craefully at the names on it, reading all. And one caught his attention : the one in the corner, lonely, with no stickers on it, no graffitis... A dull one. He walked over to it. It was a girl's locker. He sighed, looking at the flower in his hand, than at his surroundings. He was alone. He put the flower in it in silence. At least, one person will be happy. And the flower won't die alone. _

_**###°###**_

_He felt alive. They may have lost the competition, but he kissed her, and she kissed back. And Jessie boy was watching them, prettu pissed off. He won. They got back together. He found his heaven back, as it was meant to be. _

_He loved feeling her next to him, watching her perform, working... He was her opposite, like she was his opposite... But opposites attract._

_**###°###**_

_He fell heavy into her arms, before lying next to her. It was their commitment to each other. Their relationship had reached another level, and it even seemed that time stopped, leaving them alone in the world, lost in this moment of pure bliss. He could feel her heart still beating fast in her chest. He found something new in her. In fact, he's never seen her more beautiful... She was his sunlight. How he longed for her touch, feeling her new to him, by his side... And it finally happened. It was all like a dream to him. They both reached could nine, feeling themselves lighter. They both smiled, bright, before falling asleep. He took her in his strong arms, loving every minute of the soft melody formed by her breaths and her heart beating. _

_**###°###**_

_He glared anxiously at her, shaking, waiting for an answer. His heart was beating furiously, like never before. He held his breath, feeling the world revolving around him. It may all come down, or even fall apart, it was the least of his problems. Right now, it was only them. _

"_Yes!"_

_That simple word made his day. They both jumped, already high from excitation and bliss. They hugged each other tight, not letting go. That moment was their, and nothing would ever change that. It was engraved in his mind. Forever and ever. Come what may. _

_**###°###**_

_He promised he would not cry. He broke it. He cried. And she cried. Then they cried. Both. It all went by in a second. It was a blur to him. He could only remember her sad smile, her cries, their friends, their goodbyes, their last kiss... And him running on the dock, trying to keep up with the train. Even though he knew he couldn't. _

_He only waved goodbye to his love. So much things happened. And these things were signs to him, that they could'nt always be together, and that he would have to let go one day or another. Not for him, but for her. If he truly loved her, then he would let her go. She had so much potential in her, she was so talented... But he wasn't special at all. NYADA refused him. He was only good to work in his stepfather's shop... He wasn't smart. He wasn't rich. He couldn't give her what she deserved... He could only give her freedom. It was the least he could do for her. After all she did for him... _

_Deep down inside him, he only hoped he could get her back... Even if it seemed to be jeopardy, he hoped he hadn't lost her... Or he would have lost his most precious thing in life: love. _

_**###°###**_

_He broke down in his former teacher's office. He couldn't believe that. She admitted to him that she kissed that brody. It was the same story than Jessie's... But that Brody was different. He was one tough enemy. Indeed, unlike Jessie, he was in NYADA, talented, confident, smart, smooth, quite handsome... How could she not fall for him? He was everything he could never be... He was no match for such guy. _

_**###°###**_

He stopped abruptly. He had finally reached the border of a lake. Looking back, he sniffled a bit, feeling tears coming to his eyes and threatening to fall. The wind, swift and cold, hit him the face, like another blow he deserved in his despair. He sighed, putting a hand on his head. He gripped his haird, rubbed it... Goodbye, the new haircut! He won't need it anymore! Despite the growing darkness, people were still out walking pacefully.

He looked at his feet, and saw his reflection. His brown eyes, once glistening, had now lost that light. His shaggy hair made him look like a mad bear. However, he was tall, muscular, quite handsome. He hasn't changed much... He was still the same old guy inside.

He put a hand in the water. It was cool. Not warm, not cold. Just cool. The way the water slipped from his hands and how it didn't hurt him seemed to be welcoming him. Slapping the surface, his reflection disapeared for a second, before returning. He could not run away from himself. He could not...

He looked up, just to see the stars. Like unfaltering guides, they showed to the path to humans, since the beginning of times...

He looked back, and saw nothing else than darkness. It was completely dark. He breathed deeply, embracing the darkness.

He finally wondered why he came back to New York. He rang, but she didn't answer. And he fully understood, so he just walking away after leaving a letter. He wondered why he leaft a note in the first palce. He could have just left...

So it was with a heavy heart that he stepped forward. Full of grief, broken hearted and tired of life, he let water welcoming him completely, embracing him, soothing his nerves. He breathed water, letting the liquid filling his nose, mouth and soon enough, lungs. It washed away his doubts and fears.

-Finn!

He could recognize that voice. He shivered, struggling to survive.

-I could not find him...

That voice... It sent him to the brink. He finally let go, letting water filling him completely. He was nothing more now... He lost everything. The least he could do for her, was to disapear, so she could fully live her life. She would be free. Free from his jeopardy and love. He opened his eyes one last time, his tears mixing with water. One small drop in the ocean, it was him. In his last moment of consciousness, he saw something coming towards him. Then it all faded away, like a candle which has just been blown...

A flame disapeared. Finally at peace.

**###°###**

He has never felt so alive. His skin was burning as he felt his own lungs getting full of fire. In fact, he was breathing nothing more than fire. All of his problems, his heartaches, everything... Was gone. He was finally at peace. And while he was drifting even deeper into the depths of time, all he was thinking about was her. Even if he was long gone, she has never left him... He still had a piece of her inside his heart, deep down inside, well hidden from the world.

Then, a strange music broke the burdening silence. A music so soft, yet so strong that it moved his soul. Like a soft whisper for goodbyes, or like a caress from an autumn zephyr... It rocked him tenderly in the depths of his despair. He was falling asleep slowly, listening to the fading music which was welcoming him. Soon, it diseapered. He was finally home, somewhere beyond our world, and somewhere beyond our comprehension... Somewhere where we would all join him soon enough...

_It's the same story, in the mists of time. Nothing changed... And in the memories, blown by the wind, everything is engraved..._

_It's the same story, in the mists of time. Nothing changed... And in the memories, blown by the wind, everything is engraved..._

_It's the same story, in the mists of time. Nothing changed... And in the memories, blown by the wind, everything is engraved..._

_It's the same story, in the mists of time. Nothing changed... And in the memories, blown by the wind, everything is engraved..._

_Sterling Lycien-Monteith_


End file.
